


Rock on, George, one time for me

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Before Ringo decides what to say before the guitar solos in "Honey Don't," he goes through a few rounds of drafts.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Rock on, George, one time for me

“You can’t just say that every time,” John said, cutting off their run-through of “Honey Don’t” right before the guitar solo.

“Say what?” Ringo asked. Hopefully whatever this issue was, it could be resolved soon so they could move on to a song where he didn’t have to sing.

“’Alright, George.’ You said that in ‘Boys.’ The fans will get bored.”

Ringo glanced over at George. “I’m not sayin’ it for the fans.”

“Just save your breath and leave it out,” John said. Paul shrugged, and George avoided the conversation altogether to re-tune his guitar.

“What if I mixed it up a bit?” Ringo suggested.

John sighed. “Fine. Why not?”

On their next time through the song, Ringo tried something new. “Pluck those strings, George.”

John and George burst out laughing while Paul shook his head. “What was that?” Paul asked.

“Ah yes,” John teased. “Gently grasp your pick and slide it down over the strings, George. That’s real catchy.”

“Everyone’s just gonna be paying attention to the solo anyway,” Ringo said. “Why’s it matter?”

“It can’t hurt to try something else,” George said. “Something that’s…not that.”

Still grumbling to himself, Ringo thought of something new. “How about, ‘Gimme some love, George?’”

“Oh god,” Paul said as he laughed against John’s shoulder. “How about silence?”

“Please,” John agreed.

George, on the other hand, wasn’t laughing. He gripped the neck of his guitar tightly, and when Ringo caught his gaze his cheeks grew red and he turned away.

“You know what?” Ringo said. “Let’s move on to another song. I’ll brainstorm overnight. George can help me come up with ideas.”

George’s eyes widened, and John scoffed. “That’s the punishment for being the flatmate, I guess,” John said.

“I don’t mind,” George was quick to say.

“See? George is happy to help—for me.”

When Ringo saw the soft smile George gave him after those words, he knew this brainstorming session was a good idea. And, he thought as he remembered his last sentence, maybe he already had an idea of where to start. 


End file.
